You're Too Perfect to Reach
by DuBu-Girl
Summary: Taemin dan Onew- kembarannya selalu di-bully oleh para namja disekolahnya, sampai mereka ditolong oleh 2 yeoja yang baik hati. Pairings: TaeminXKrystal; OnewXJessica
1. Chapter 1

**Anneyong!**

**Author balik lagi nih!^^**

**Author mau bagi cerita lagi nih!^^**

**Sebenernya cerita yang ini lagi hot di tempat kursus author!**

**Langsung baca aja ya!^^**

**.**

* * *

><p>"YAK! Namja jadi-jadian! Sini!" seru sekelompok namja yang menunjuk kearah Taemin.<p>

Namja yang bernama Lee Taemin itu menoleh. Dia sedang memakai headsetnya. Lalu namja itu melangkahkan kakinya ke sekelompok namja tadi.

"Ada apa? Aku sedang sibuk jadi jangan ganggu aku, arasso?" kata Taemin mengelak.

"Hah! Jadi karena kau namja jadi-jadian jadi kau bisa seeenaknya seperti ini? Kami akan membuktikan kalau kau adalah seorang yeoja! Chingudeul! Periksa dia!" perintah namja berkepala botak itu kepada teman-temannya.

Teman-temannya pun mengiyakan dan menarik Taemin ke lapangan indoor dan membuka baju Taemin dengan paksa.

"Andwae.. an… an.. ANDWAE!" teriak Taemin.

Tiba-tiba seorang yeoja di bangku penonton bagian atas menghentikan mereka.

"YAK! Kalian semua!" teriak yeoja itu. Lalu dia melompat dari bangku atas itu.

"Heh! Kalian dangkal sekali. beraninya kalian menyiksa namja yang tidak bersalah itu. Kalau kalian mau menyiksanya…, langkahi dulu mayatku."

Lalu para namja itu menyerang yeoja itu. Taemin berusaha menghentikan yeoja itu.

"Jangan! Nanti kau terluka! Kau itu yeoja tahu!" seru Taemin kepada yeoja itu. Yeoja itu hanya menunjukkan seringainya yang menakutkan.

"Serahkan saja padaku, namja kecil," katanya.

Lalu yeoja itu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada para namja keparat itu _(Author yang semangat.. bukannya yeoja itu-_-a)._ Yeoja itu menggebuki namja-namja itu satu-per-satu.

**BUGH! BAGH! BUGH! BAGH!**

.

Setelah 10 menit berlalu…

.

**BRUUK!**

.

Para namja itu sudah terkapar tidak berdaya.

"Yak! Gwaenchana? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya yeoja itu pada Taemin.

"N-n-ne… G-g-gwaen-chana..," kata Taemin terbata-bata. Ternyata Taemin masih ketakutan akibat apa yang dialaminya tadi.

"Sudahlah.. jangan takut lagi.. para namja itu sudah sekarat," kata yeoja itu santai.

"Oh, ya, aku tidak pernah melihatmu di sekolah ini, siapa namamu?" Tanya yeoja itu.

"Mungkin karena aku jarang keluar kelas… Na ireum-eun Lee Taemin ibnida.. bangahabnida.. umm.. kau siapa?" Tanya Taemin.

"Jung Soo Jung ibnida.. panggil saja aku Krystal^^ aku tinggal dulu ya^^ anneyong~" dan yeoja yang bernama Krystal itu pun pergi.

.

"Krystal.. nama yang indah.. sebening orangnya..," gumam Taemin sambil tersenyum sendiri.

.

* * *

><p>Taemin pun kembali ke kelasnya. Disana pula dia bertemu dengan Lee Jinki—saudara kembarnya.<p>

**"YAK! TAEM! HUWE!"** namja yang biasanya dipanggil Onew ini tiba" menangis _(kok tiba" Onew nangis sih..-_-)._

"Wae, Hyeong? Kok nangis.. kamu gk tahu malu ya..-_-"

"Taem.. aku… aku… **AKU DI-BULLY LAGI… HUWEEEE!** " Kata Onew, yang menangis semakin keras.

"Yak! Hyeong.. kau tidak tahu malu ya? Kau kan lebih tua dariku, kok childishnya melebihi aku.. babo!-_-" kata Taemin, dengan ekspresi kecewa.

"Hei, Taemin.. tapi… aku tadi ditolongin sama yeoja loh!" sahut Onew.

"HA? Jinjja? Nugu?" Tanya Taemin.

_._

* * *

><p><em>-flashback-<em>

"_Andwae.. jangan ganggu aku.. aku tidak senang namja seperti kalian! Kalian jahat!" Teriak Onew daritadi meminta tolong (minta tolong kok kyk gtu ya.. wew.. #Plak)._

"_Heh, beraninya kau namja jadi-jadian! Akan kuserang kau!" seru namja berkepala kotak (wah.. temennya Spongebob tuh.. kkk ^^;)._

_PLAKK!_

"_S-Siapa yang menamparku? Nugu!"_

_BUGH!_

_Lalu namja itu pun sudah terkapar._

_._

"_S-siapa kau! Apa kau juga mau mem-bully aku?" Tanya Onew takut-takut._

"_YAK! Siapa yang mau bullying kamu? Aku kan yeoja. Kau tidak apa-apa?"_

_Onew mendongak. Yeoja itu yang menolongnya. Tapi sebenarnya siapakah yeoja ini?_

"_Kamu siapa?" Tanya Onew._

"_Aku? Jessica Jung ibnida. Panggil saja aku Jessica^^. Siapa namamu, namja?" kata yeoja itu dengan wajah berseri._

"_Na ireum-eun Lee Jinki ibnida.. panggil saja aku Onew.. kau kelas..,"_

_KRINGG!_

"_Aku pergi dulu ya! Anneyong^^." Kata yeoja itu sambil berlalu._

'_Jessica Jung… aku akan mengingatnya!' tekad Onew._

_._

_-flashback off-_

.

* * *

><p>'<em>tapi buktinya.. aku kok lupa ya..,'<em> batin Onew sedih.

"Ee… nuguaeyo.. mi-mianhae Taem.. aku lupa…:p" kata Onew.

"-_-..," Taemin berpikir sejenak.

'Lihat saja, Jung Soo Jung! Akan kudapatkan hatimu!' batin Taemin.

.

_The love stories are really begins here._

.

=TBC=

.

* * *

><p><strong>Eottohge readers?<strong>

**Author minta reviewnya ya!**

**Move to the next chapter!^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author balik!**

**Ayo silahkan dibaca chapter 2 nya..**

**Kkk^^**

**.**

* * *

><p>Taemin pun mulai mencari-cari informasi tentang Krystal. Dia pun mulai dari teman terdekat Krystal, Sulli.<p>

"Anneyong Sulli-noona!^^" seru Taemin memanggil kakak kelasnya itu.

"Eh, ada Taemin.. ada apa nih Taem?" Tanya Sulli.

"Eh.. noona.. tolong beberkan semua tentang Krystal-noona..," singkat Taemin.

"Ha? Krystal? Memang kenapa?" tanya Sulli.

"Hehe.. aku..," Muka Taemin pun memerah.

"Oh… arasso... hihi.. baiklah..," Kata Sulli cekikikan.

"Ne! ceritakan!^^" kata Taemin bersemangat.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Krystal lahir tanggal 24 Oktober. Dia suka sekali dengan Burrito dan mangga. Dia juga manja dan polos.. sama seperti kamu Taeminnie..^^ tapi inget ya, dia suka sekali dengan namja yang sangat romantis, tidak penakut… Hehe..," terang Sulli.<p>

"Ah.. begitu ya… kamsahabnida noona! Aku akan melakukannya!^^" kata Taemin lalu dia pun melangkah pergi.

"Haha.. ini akan menarik..," kata Sulli, tersenyum.

.

* * *

><p>"Halo lagi, namja jadi-jadian.. haha..," seru namja berkepala botak itu—lagi.<p>

"Kau… mau apa kau? Jangan ganggu aku lagi! Aku bahkan tidak pernah mengejekmu, dasar yadong!" seru Taemin.

'_aku harus berani untuk bisa mendapatkan hati Krystal-noona!'_ tekad Taemin dalam hati.

"Hah! Kau sudah jadi namja beneran ya? Haha.. jangan bodoh! Hadapi saja kalau kau itu hanya namja jadi-jadian! Hahahaha…," sahut namja botak itu dengan kasar.

"Hah! Jangan bodoh, botak! Akan kubuktikan kalau aku adalah namja tulen _(oo.. tulen.. XD)_!" seru Taemin lalu menghajar namja botak itu dengan keras.

**BUGHH!**

Kepala namja itu pun mengeluarkan darah.

"Ka-ka-kabur!" teriak namja itu ketakutan.

"Wah wah.. ternyata Taeminnie sudah berani ya..," sahut seorang yeoja.

Taemin menoleh, dan ternyata itu adalah Krystal, yang membuat wajah namja imut itu otomatis memerah.

"Noo-Noona.. a-anneyong.. sedang apa noona disini..?" Tanya Taemin gugup.

"Hei, aku kan ketua OSIS disini.. masa aku tidak boleh patroli.. haha.. kalau kau.. kamu di-bully lagi sama namja plentos itu?" Tanya Krystal yang mendekat pada Taemin, yang otomatis mebuat wajah Taemin semakin merona.

"N-ne.. t-t-tapi kau b-berhasil membuat mereka pergi..," terang Taemin dengan sangat gugup. Taemin pun memberikan sebuah kotak makan.

"Noona.. maukah kau makan siang denganku..?"

"Hmm.. boleh! Kebetulan aku sedang tidak sibuk!^^" kata Krystal girang.

.

* * *

><p>Di restoran Meksiko…<p>

"waiter!" panggil Taemin ke sekumpulan waiter di sana.

"Sudah mau memesan?" Tanya seorang waiter.

"Ne, Burrito dua ya. Dan jus mangga, 2 juga," kata Taemin mantap.

"Segera, tuan." Kata waiter itu lalu dia pun melangkah pergi.

"Kau.. darimana kau tahu aku menyukai Burrito dan mangga?" Tanya Krystal.

"Hah? Kau ternyata menyukainya juga ya? Aku juga menyukai burrito dan mangga.. jadi ini kebetulan, noona, bukan suatu hal yang kusengaja..^^," kata Taemin berdusta.

Krystal yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya manggut-manggut setuju.

Lalu pesanan mereka pun datang. Taemin shock.

'_Mati aku.. ternyata burrito itu seperti ini..,'_ pikir Taemin.

Burrito itu adalah daging-daging yang digulung bersama dengan tortilla. Taemin memang suka daging.. tapi.. tortillanya..

"Waeyo Taemin-shi? Kenapa kau tidak makan?" Tanya Krystal.

"Umm.. karena aku.. memang suka burrito sih.. tapi aku tidak pernah memakan tortillanya.. karena aku alergi terhadap tortilla.. padahal aku menyukai burrito.. mianhae noona..," pinta Taemin kepada yeoja yang lebih tua darinya ini.

Dia memang jujur alergi pada tortilla, karena dulu dia memakannya dengan saus kacang dan tiba-tiba dia membengkak.

"Ah.. arasso.. gwaenchana Taemin.. aku pikir kau benar-benar menyukainya. Tapi karena tortillanya kau jadi tidak bisa makan dengan tenang. Tidak apa, berikan saja tortillanya padaku^^. Jadi kau tidak perlu memakan tortillanya, Taemin-shi," kata Krystal.

'_Yeoja ini benar-benar harus aku dapatkan.. dia benar-benar baik..,"_ batin Taemin dalam hati.

.

* * *

><p><em>Sementara itu..<em>

.

Onew mencari cara agar Jessica itu kembali hadir didepannya lagi. Dia mencari-cari informasi tentang Jessica. Dia pun menemukan teman Jessica, Yuri, yang sedang makan di kafetaria.

"Yuri-noona!" panggil Onew.

"Hei, ada Dubu.. kenapa nih?" Tanya Yuri.

"Hehe.. eh, noona.. beritahu aku tentang Jessica-noona dong..," pinta Onew.

"Ooh.. arasso.. kau menyukainya ya.. hehe.. just kidding..," canda Yuri.

.

"Jessica itu benci dengan timun dan melon.. dia juga popular di kalangan laki-laki.. jadi.. hati-hati ya..^^, itu saja yang bisa kuberitahu," kata Yuri.

"Ooh.. begitu ya.. aku mengerti..," kata Onew.

Di saat yang sama, Jessica datang dan membuat Onew meringkuk di bawah meja.

"Hei, Onew-shi, kenapa kau tiba-tiba ada di sini? Kajja bangun~" kata Yuri.

"Aku takut.. aku tidak berani.. noona.. bantu aku..," kata Onew sambil melangkah keluar dari kursi.

"Hei, Sica! Ayo sini!^^" panggil Yuri.

"Ne!"

Onew menatap Yuri dengan cemberut.

"Katanya mau dibantu..," kata Yuri dengan tawanya yang mematikan.

_(Sumpah.. Onew cuma bisa sullen.. hehe..)_

Jessica pun sampai ke meja Yuri.

"Anneyong Yuri^^, eh, ada Onew juga..^^," kata Jessica, yang membuat Onew merona dengan cepat.

"A-A-Anneyong, Jessica-noona.. K-kajja, duduk..," kata Onew, yang dilihat Yuri langsung, yang membuatnya tambah gugup.

"Haha.. iya..," kata Jessica lalu dia pun duduk.

Mereka makan dengan diam, sampai Onew memberikan jus semangkanya.

"Noona.. ambil ini^^ aku tidak terlalu suka semangka..," kata Onew.

"Wah, gomawo, Onew! Aku sangat suka semangka^^!" kata Jessica yang dengan senang hati menerimanya.

'wiuh.. syukurlah dia menyukainya,' gumam Onew dengan hati.

"Hei.. ada yang menggumam ya?" Tanya Yuri.

"Ani.. ani.. tidak ada kok, noona! Hehe^^!" kata Onew menutupi gumamannya tadi.

'_benar-benar berat..,'_ batin Onew dalam hati.

"Oh ya, aku ada urusan Sica! Aku permisi duluan ya! Anneyong^^ Sica, Onew," kata Yuri sambil berlalu.

"Eh…," Onew dan Jessica hening sejenak.

Tiba-tiba Onew mengambil timun yang ada ditangan Jessica.

"Aku tahu noona tidak menyukai timun.. jadi aku makan saja ya^^," kata Onew.

Dia memakan timun yang ada ditangan Jessica, yang membuat wajah Jessica merona. Jessica tiba-tiba berubah menjadi gugup.

"A.. aku sedang senggang.. kamu mau jalan-jalan bersamaku?" Tanya Jessica.

"Wah, aku beneran diajak nih? Boleh, noona! Aku juga sedang tidak sibuk!" jawab Onew dengan mantap.

"Oke, kita ke Apgujeong yuk^^!" ajak Jessica.

'_Sesange! Apgujeong kan tempat-tempat orang kaya.. aku lagi bokek nih..T.T' _pikir Onew.

Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menemani Jessica jalan-jalan.

.

=TBC=

.

* * *

><p><strong>Ayo.. minta reviewnya readers^^<strong>

**Move to the next chapter ya!^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Anneyong!^^**

**Author balik nih!**

**Ada yang mau chapter selanjutnya? Oke!**

**Check it out!^^**

.

* * *

><p>Di Apgujeong-dong..<p>

.

Onew mulai ketakutan. Ternyata banyak sekali barang yang dibeli Jessica. Mulai dari tas, sepatu, sampai perhiasan. Dia takut akan menjadi namja yang jelek dimata Jessica. Maklum diakui Onew.. Jessica anak orang kaya (Sama author aja deh XD #plak).

"Onew.. kau mau tidak membeli barang couple denganku?" Tanya Jessica.

"A-Apa? Oh,, iya, aku mau^^ kau pilihkan saja mana yang cocok untukku noona^^," kata Onew.

.

Mereka berjalan, dan melewati sebuah stan barang antik. Onew melihat ada kalung hati untuk dua orang.

"Noona, apa kau mau yang ini? Ada warna hitam dan putih, kau bisa memilih salah satunya kan?^^" Tanya Onew.

"Iya.. ini bagus sekali^^ tidak kusangka kau memiliki selera fashion yang cukup bagus^^," kata Jessica.

Onew pun membelikannya. Onew mengambil yang hitam dan Jessica mengambil yang putih. Di taman, mereka duduk di bangku yang tersedia.

"Jessica-noona.. coba berikan kalungmu yang tadi."

"Untuk apa Onew?"

Onew mengambil spidol waterproof berwarna hitam dan putih. Kalung Jessica yang berwarna putih; ditulisnya dengan namanya—menggunakan spidol hitam.

"Ini.. kalung… yang… berpasangan... dengan… milik… Onew-shi… jadi.. jangan.. diambil…," gumam Onew sambil menuliskan apa yang di pikirannya.

Lalu dia mengembalikan kalung putih itu pada Jessica dan menuliskan sebaliknya di kalung miliknya.

"Ooh.. jadi begitu ya..^^ arasso Onew-shi..," kata Jessica sambil tersenyum.

"Noona.. saranghae. Aku menyukaimu sejak kau menolongku waktu itu.. maukah kau menerimaku?" Tanya Onew, langsung menyatakan isi hatinya pada Jessica.

"Aku.. justru aku yang menyukaimu duluan Onew.. kaulah yang membuatku ingin menolongmu.. walaupun kau 3 tahun lebih muda dariku.. sikapmu justru lebih dewasa daripada aku Onew.. saranghae Onew.. Joahae..," kata Jessica, yang langsung dipeluk Onew.

"Jadi mulai sekarang noona panggil aku 'oppa'.. tolong jangan menghilangkan kalung itu noona.. itu sangat berarti bagiku.. sama seperti hatimu..," kata Onew.

"Ne, oppa, arasso^^.," kata Jessica mengusap matanya, lalu mencium Onew.

"Kajja, noona, kuantar kamu pulang^^," Kata Onew mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung diterima Jessica.

.

_Kisah Onew telah selesai.. tapi.. bagaimana dengan Taemin?_

.

* * *

><p>Taemin pun berjalan-jalan dengan Krystal, dalam perjalanan pulang. Dijalan..<p>

"Aigo.. yeppeo.. Taemin-shi! Coba lihat sini!" seru Krystal.

Taemin memandang barang itu. Sepasang cincin couple berbahan dasar platinum dengan aksen bunga kecil untuk yang wanita, sedangkan untuk yang laki-laki hanya polos dan ditambah satu mata Kristal.

'memang benar-benar indah..,' batin Taemin.

"Mau kubelikan noona?" Tanya Taemin sambil melangkah masuk.

"Uwaaa! Tidak usah Taemin.. tidak apa-apa kok^^!" kata Krystal menolak, tapi usahanya gagal, Taemin sudah membelinya.

"Pasti mahal Taemin-shi! Aku akan menggantinya!" kata Krystal yang dicegat Taemin.

"Oke, kau boleh menggantinya dengan membalas pernyataan cintaku, noona. Jeongmal joahae noona.. maukah kau menjadi yeojachinguku noona..?" Tanya Taemin dengan mantap.

Taemin sudah berlutut dengan siap-siap menyematkan cincin itu ke jari Krystal.

"Ne, Taemin.. aku mau jadi yeojachingumu! Aku juga sayang padamu… aku tidak mau melepasmu lagi! Aku tidak mau kau di-bully lagi oleh para namja keparat itu~!" kata Krystal dengan lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

Taemin pun mengangguk dan menyematkan cincin itu di jari Krystal.

.

* * *

><p>"Mianhae aku membohongimu noona.. aku tidak pernah memakan burrito sebelumnya. Tetapi yang soal tortilla itu aku bersumpah, aku alergi.. aku hanya ingin bersamamu.. untuk cincin ini.. aku sudah memesannya minggu lalu.. jadi ada ukiran namamu dan aku..," terang Taemin, mengungkap semua yang dia sembunyikan dari Krystal.<p>

"Kau melakukan semua ini untukku. Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika kamu terluka, Taemin.. gomawo.. saranghaeyo..," kata Krystal memeluk Taemin.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Di rumah..<em>

"YA! YA! Hyeong! Aku dapat yeojachingu!" seru Taemin.

Kembarannya pun menoleh.

"Hei, aku juga Taemin.., Jessica!" panggil Onew.

Jessica pun menampakkan dirinya.

"Hehe.. bangapta Noona^^, aku juga punya yeojachingu kok. Krystal!"

Krystal pun menampakkan diri.

Jessica kaget, shock. Krystal pun begitu.

"EONNI? EONII!^^" Krystal pun memeluk Jessica.

"Wah wah.. ternyata kita memang tidak bisa terpisahkan^^," sahut Onew dan Taemin bersamaan.

.

_Dan mereka pun hidup bahagia.. dan menikahi yeojachingu mereka masing-masing pada umur 28 tahun._

_._

_**=THE END=**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Eottohge readers?<strong>

**Ff ini sebenarnya requestnya reader yang review author loh!**

**Semoga readers puas ya!^^**

**Tolong direview, dan kamsahabmida ya^^**


End file.
